This invention relates to an emergency device for diesel engines and more particularly to an improved device for preventing damage to the engine if its lubricating oil level falls below a predetermined amount.
In many instances, diesel engines are utilized as stationary power plants and run for long periods of time unattended. For example, a diesel engine may be employed for driving an electrical generator at a preset speed under the control of a governor without requiring operator attention for long periods of time. However, if the quantity of lubricating oil in the engine falls below a safe level, the inattention to the engine can result in major damage. Although warning systems have been proposed to avoid this defect, they are only effective if an operator heeds them and stops the engine or remedies the situation in a timely manner.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved emergency device for diesel engines.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved emergency device that will shut down a diesel engine in the event the level of the lubricating oil is not safe.